Project Shinobi
by amaijin
Summary: Naruto, the second sage of six paths had a premonition that humanity would face a dangerous threat in the far future. One that he would not be able to interfere in. SO using his powers, he sealed away five Hokage in order to be brought back to the land of the living in humanity's darkest hour. Prologue. Undecided on fate of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Character Datasheet & Story Overview

Subject #001: Hashirama Senju a.k.a. Hashirama of the Mokuton, The Wood Sage Hashirama

Background Information: Hashirama is the first subject of project Shinobi. Noted as the one possessing the most unique capabilities out of all the five successful test subjects and is said to also be the most powerful.

Abilities: Wood Release. Combining his water and earth affinity, Hashirama can create wood constructs and plant life that has the capability to subdue and absorb excess stigmatic energy, thus enabling the reversal of the novalization process.

Combat Role: Heavy Assault, Medic

Subject #002: Tobirama Senju, The Blue Mist

Background Information: Tobirama is the second subject of project shinobi. Although he lacks the ability to subdue pandora and to reverse novalization process. Instead gaining superb control over water and a degree of space time manipulation capabilities. Also demonstrates capabilities to channel other elements as well. Adept in sensing capabilities and is known to be the second fastest in the entire pool of five members. Also has the second densest and largest energy signature of the whole group, behind only his brother.

Abilities: Water Manipulation, Space-Time manipulation techniques, swordsmanship.

Combat Role: Lightning Bruiser, Sensor, Support.

Subject #003: Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor

Background Information: Third subject of project Shinobi. Noted as being adept at controlling all forms of the elements and is able to skillfully use all in combat. Is skilled in many forms of combat including the use of a large oversized Bo staff. Is noted to be the most balanced and adaptable fighter out of the five. Possess knowledge and wisdom that is well beyond his years and is typically the strategist of the group.

Abilities: All element manipulation, Armed combat specifically Bo Staff, Combat genius.

Combat Role: Strategist, multi-purpose fighter.

Subject #004: Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash

Background Information: The fastest of all the five subjects. Considerable mastery over wind element. Specialization in time space control as well as sealing arts. Developed a whole slew of techniques based around time space manipulation derived from Subject #002. Demonstrates mastery over manipulation of pure stigmatic energy and has developed a family of techniques based around shape manipulation of stigmatic energy. Highest base speed and reflexes of the five as well. Also exhibits sensor capabilities on par with that of Subject #002.

Abilities: Time-Space Manipulation Techniques. Wind Element Affinity.

Combat Role: Stealth, Sensor, Lightning Bruiser

Subject #005: Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi of the Sharingan. The white fang.

Background Information: Subject #005. Exhibits great skill that is on par with the other test subjects. Imbued with a prototype version of a uniquely crafted eye called the Sharingan that has two forms. The normal and mangekyo forms. Eye powers include, black flames, accessing a pocket dimension, increasing vision capabilities and ability to cast illusions on others as well as see through illusions as lies. Exhibits capability to use all five elements similar to subject #003 however has particular affinity for lightning.

Abilities: All element manipulation. Lightning specialization. Sharingan

Combat Role: Multi-purpose, sensor, combat analyst.

Extended Summary/ Story Explanation/ Introduction.

Gengo Aoi was at a loss for words. He was a broken shell of a man now that he had learned of his granddaughter, Kazuha Aoi's passing. She had been a victim of the most recent clash with the nova. The 8th in a long line of clashes that was slowly pushing humanity to the limits. Their loss was inevitable. They needed a new weapon to combat the threat. While the pandora project was indeed proving its worth against the nova time and again, the risks were great. Truly fitting for such a namesake. No they needed something else. The valkyries were still a no go since they still had problems with the technology. That and he lacked the necessary support to be able to bring the project to fruition. Funny how the person who created the pandora project, the one who had been responsible for giving mankind a chance at survival was still at the mercy of the corrupt politics of the world.

Gengo drank constantly after learning about the death of Kazuha. He could not find it in himself to keep going. He thought that by giving her so many stigmata he could ensure that she would live. But instead she chose to die to save her friends as soon as she learnt that she was starting to undergo novalization. He realized that if humanity was to have a chance at surviving, they would need something to aid them. With Kazuha's death, the number of stigmata that each pandora would be able to receive was cut down with the maximum being limited to prevent such a repeat again. But knowing the nova, they would exploit the biggest loophole of humanity's defenders in order to destroy them. Taking in a deep breath, Gengo took a key off from his neck.

"I would never have hoped to bring the five of you back. It is a sin to deny warriors such as yourself the rest that you have deserved for all your wars. But humanity needs the chance to continue and I hope you forgive me for making this decision. But your power is needed for the coming storm." Gengo said to himself as he proceeded to walk to the bookshelf behind him.

Once there, he pulled out a worn out black book. He dusted it off. On the front read: 'Project Shinobi: Heroes of a forgotten age'. Sighing to himself, Gengo pulled out the key card that was hidden in the book. He scanned it against the secret reader that was hidden in the bookcase and it opened to reveal a secret passageway. He sighed once more before stepping through the passageway and into a darkroom. He walked up to a console and using the key that he had taken from the chain around his neck, he activated it. Light flashed on around the room. In the very centre of the room were five tubes labeled #001=#005 respectively. All around the room, there were various items from a forgotten era. From swords to kunai. There were a couple of odd scrolls that had indecipherable kanji on it. In the very back of the room was a stone tablet that was extracted from the place where the five bodies had been excavated.

On said tablet read:

Here lie the five Hokage. Five powerful shinobi who were among the most powerful of their time. Five shinobi who will one day be reawakened back to the land of the living in order to ensure the survival of humanity and ensure the will of fire is never snuffed out. Within the tablet holds the key to reviving the five shinobi in order to have them aid in ensuring humanity's survival. It is a simple matter of having enough soul power to reactivate their dead chakra cores. This will revive them back to the land of the living. I hope that with the help of these five, Humanity will be able to continue to thrive.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
Second Sage of Six Paths

"Oh well. I'm not really certain how much help the five of you will be in our fight against the nova, but I will take anything I can at the moment. Only two of the five legendary pandora are ready for deployment right now. And if you five are as good as this tablet says you are then we just might be able to save humanity after all." Gengo said to himself as he got to work activating the consoles. Various noises of the machines coming to life and the faint glow of stigmata could be observed in the room. And one by one, the five subjects began to open their eyes to the new world...

 **A/N: Random prologue. Just wondering if anybody would be interested in a story like this. Don't worry my other stories will be updated in due time.**

 **So basically, Naruto became the second sage of six paths in this universe. He had a premonition that something bad would befall humanity in the future and so with the agreement of the five hokages, he sealed them away in a tomb where they could be brought back to life should the need arise. Not I am excluding Tsunade from this line-up just because I can. Naruto cannot interfere because he as the sage of six paths just cannot so yeah that's how it works. The best thing he could do was leave behind the five hokage. So leave me nice reviews and depending on how the interest for the story goes I may or may not continue it.**

 **Also, I am deciding whether to have any pairing lol. Funnily enough. Basically all the five hokage will reawaken as 18 year olds with all of their skills. Kakashi can also use Susanoo but he will go blind for a long period of time. Powers will be explained in greater detail as the story progresses. It will be AU and start from sometime before the 9th nova clash onwards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Been some time since my last update really sorry. School has been busy and I hardly have the time to type out my stories anymore. This might be the only update for the month. Hopefully not. But once this year is over, I promise that I will be back to writing more. So please do not PM about updates. Trying my best to juggle school and writing. Bottom of the story contains A/N directly related to the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dr. Aoi stood there watching over the five tubes as the five people within them blinked their eyes open to the current world. They seemed to still be adjusting and taking in their surroundings. Now with their eyes open, Dr. Aoi took note of the amount of experience each of them had. It is said that the eyes are the keys to the soul and Dr. Aoi was a firm believer in the sentiment. He watched with interest at the mismatched eyes possessed by the last of the subjects. The silver haired man with gravity defying hair had a left eye that had a red pupil that had three tomoe inside. Then the eye morphed into one with shuriken that was enclosed by a circle with six tomoe. One by one the subjects started to move. Realizing that they probably wanted to be freed from the chambers, Dr. Aoi went over to the console and pressed the release button. The covers to the five chambers slid open and the five subjects all walked out of it.

They were all clothed and Dr. Aoi took note on how they all seemed dressed for battle. The first two wore what seemed like armor from ancient japan. With the one called Hashirama having red plating while the one called Tobirama had blue plating. The third one, Sarutobi, was wearing black shinobi attire including a helmet. The last two seemed to be wearing the same outfits, consisting of a long sleeved black jumpsuit and matching pants with dark green flak vests. The blonde one, Minato, was wearing a white short sleeved haori over that which had red flames along the bottom and the kaji for yellow flash on the back. The last one, Kakashi, had the same forehead protector as the others but as soon as he stepped out, he was quick to pull it down at an angle to cover his unique left eye. He also wore a face mask that obscured most of his facial features.

"It seems that we have been awakened." Tobirama commented as he started to move his muscles to ease the soreness of being in hibernation for so long.

"Yes it seems we have I wonder what era we are in." Sarutobi remarked.

"I wonder if this is the time that Naruto had spoken of." Minato said as he looked to his fellow hokage.

"You there. Are you the one who has awakened us?" Hashirama asked. Dr. Aoi was a little tense from their presence. All five radiated an aura of power.

"Don't worry. We have no intention of harming you at all." Minato said with a warm smile that made the Gengo relax a little. Kakashi did the same with what seemed to be an eye smile.

"Yes. I was the one who awakened you. Your bodies were discovered in a sealed tomb in japan by accident a few decades ago. It took me that long to figure out a way to awaken the five of you." Gengo said still a little nervous. These five could probably kill him without him realizing and Su Na Lee was not around for his protection.

"I see. If we have been awakened then humanity must be in danger." Hashirama said as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"Yes. Tell us. What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into now?" Tobirama said as he took in his surroundings with a critical eye.

"I think you may want to take a seat this will be quite a long story." Dr. Aoi said. The other four hokage joined Hashirama on the floor as Dr. Aoi pulled up a chair for himself. He directed his attention to the screen behind him which flashed through various relevant images as he started explaining the basic problem humanity was facing with the nova.

"Tell me, is humanity still at peace after all this time?" Hashirama asked since the last time he had been around, true peace had been established by Naruto.

"To a degree yes. We did have a few wars now and then. Conflicts did still occur. The threat of the nova did help to bring the world together though." Gengo Aoi said.

"So it seems this war with the nova is the crises that your son predicted eh Yondaime?" Tobirama said as he turned to look at the fourth.

"It would seem so. It makes sense that he would want humanity to have a chance against an enemy like this." Minato said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess then we are at an agreement. We will agree to help you out in this war of yours to ensure humanity's survival." Hashirama said on behalf of his fellow hokage.

"I thank you for your assistance. But if it is possible, I would like a demonstration of your capabilities so that your deployment can be well handled." Gengo said.

"No problem we will be more than willing to cooperate but first off, let's get our belongings shall we?" Hashirama said as he got up and walked over to the larger scrolls that were propped up against the wall. He shucked them at the other kage as per the label on each scroll. They unraveled each of their individual scrolls and checked their own belongings. Once done, they strapped the scrolls to their backs.

"How exactly would you like us to demonstrate our capabilities to your?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't believe you had things called simulations in your time did you?" Dr. Aoi said.

"No what exactly are simulations?" Minato asked out of curiosity. He always like to learn about new things.

"Simulations are basically mock battles against artificially created opponents." Dr. Aoi explained in as layman terms as possible.

"So it's basically like fighting a clone?" Sarutobi commented.

"A clone?" Dr. Aoi responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I forgot that you come from a time when the use of chakra is forgotten and the current humans only have enough to sustain themselves." Hashirama said.

"A clone is basically a technique that allows us to create doppelgangers of ourselves that can aid in battle or take out place." Tobirama explained.

"Let's get on with the demonstration shall we? I would like to get in some exercise and then be able to continue enjoying my book." Kakashi said while flipping a page in his little orange book.

"You actually sealed a copy of that book with you?" Minato said while face-palming

"Hey everyone needs to have a hobby." Kakashi defended while giving an eye-smile and continuing to read his book.

"Let's just get on with this test. I am interested to know what the enemy is capable of. Godaime, stop fooling around with that disgusting smut book of yours." Tobirama said.

"Would you like to fight as a group or individually?" Gengo Aoi asked as he opened the secret doorway that would lead them back up to his office so that they could make their way to the simulation room in his private base.

"I think individual would be better. Since this is a simulation, it will allow us to knock the 'rust' off." Sarutobi said as he and the others followed Gengo up the steps into his office.

"Come now Saru, I'm sure being young again is more than enough for you to have your edge back. I mean you were able to repel an invasion at the age of sixty eight." Hashirama said as they reached Gengo's office. There Su Na Lee was waiting and was on edge when the five men who she knew were supposed to be in stasis were awake and were with her boss.

"It's fine Su Na Lee. These five have agreed to lend us a hand in the war against the nova. We will be going over to the simulation centre for them to test out their skills against the nova. Have you completed the necessary preparations?" Dr. Aoi said to Su Na who immediately relaxed when she was told the five people were allies.

"Yes. The necessary preparations have been made. It is merely up to you to wake her up." Su Na Lee said.

"I see that is good. Thank you for your effort." Dr. Aoi said as the group of seven made their way to the simulation centre. Once they got there, the five hokage got seated on the floor again. An odd habit that Gengo would make sure to correct and explain to them some of the changes in societal norms over the time they have been gone. Kakashi unraveled his scroll and pulled out a large sword. Minato did the same with his except he pulled out several three pronged kunai that had wood handles and had odd kanji on them. Sarutabi and Tobirama opened their scrolls as well with Hiruzen pulling out a large bow staff and Tobirama taking out several kunai and also a katana.

"Now would you care to explain to us exactly what these nova are capable of? Judging by the pictures that you showed to us earlier, there have been multiple nova clashes and there have also been multiple types of Nova encountered." Sarutobi said.

"You are correct on all accounts. There have been a total of eight separate encounters with the nova to date. The most recent one occurred a month ago. We have encountered many different kinds of nova, including the newest kind in the recent one." Gengo Aoi said as he started explaining the nova clashes and the various nova types. Even the normally laid back looking Kakashi seemed to have a shift in demeanor.

"Alright. I think we first need to test our effectiveness in a freezing field. Kakashi would you be willing to go first?" Hashirama said.

"Hai, hai." Kakashi said as he made his way into the simulation area with the kubikiribocho on his back.

"Why would you bring such a huge sword that would only be dead weight? Normal weapons do not work against nova." Su Na Lee said voicing her opinions.

"This will be a good test to see how suited we are to combating the nova. Worry not. Even if the blade fails to do damage to his opponent Kakashi still has other options available. Besides, what made you think that the kubikiribocho is a normal blade? It is made out of chakra metal and is one of the seven swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist. It is no ordinary blade my dear." Sarutobi said.

"Alright then. We will begin the test with observing how you move in a freezing field." Dr. Aoi said as he worked his magic on the console. The area hummed to life as a hexagonal structure emitted from the centre of the field. Kakashi seemed to be affected by it at first but he started to be able to move slowly but then got used to it. He did some jumps and sprints to get used to moving around in the field.

"So Kakashi, what is it like moving in this 'freezing area'?" Hashirama asked.

"It is quite an odd sensation at first. But movement is possible if we release our auras and allow our chakra to saturate our bodies." Kakashi said.

"Good then that mean we are still able to fight against these nova things." Tobirama said.

"Dr. Aoi. Carry on with the simulation please." Kakashi said as he shouldered the kubikiribocho. Dr. Aoi nodded and spawned a type S nova in the field. It was a newly installed simulation based upon the battle data of the 8th nova clash.

The simulated battle was off to a slow start as Kakashi just stood there waiting for the nova to make the first move. The nova started off the battle by trying to hit Kakashi with its numerous appendages but Kakashi was able to leap back out of the way with relative ease. Seeing that the nova was on the offensive, Kakashi decided to test out the nova's speed and reaction time. He ran at a comfortable speed, which was still surprisingly fast to Dr. Aoi in circles around the nova. This speed was enough to outpace the giant creature however, he suspected that it wouldn't be enough to get a good hit on it. Deciding to test the waters out a little more for his comrades, Kakashi charged straight towards the nova, his sword shouldered and ready to counter. As the nova lashed out at him, he blocked them with ease. He wondered why they would have so much trouble against such a simple and straightforward attack. But then he recalled that he was considered as one of the strongest shinobi although admittedly not near the level of his fellow Hokage before he received the power boost from Naruto.

"Say, Dr. Aoi, how exactly does one go about defeating a nova like this?" Kakashi asked as he leisurely leapt out of the way of another of the nova's attacks.

"The only way to defeat the nova is to destroy the core of the nova which is located in its chest." Dr. Aoi said through the microphone.

"Duly noted. So I just have to punch through the chest of the nova right?" Kakashi said rhetorically as he stabbed his blade into the ground. He lifted up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan. He then brought his hands together and formed several hand signs before picking up his sword once more. Only this time, the sword pulsated as lightning flowed through it.

"What is with his left eye and what is with that sword?" Su Na Lee wondered aloud unintentionally.

"His left eye is an implanted eye called the Sharingan. It is also known as the eye of heaven that sees all things without obstruction. Basically it allows you to see better and has some other unique abilities. That attack he is using is called the Raikiri. An S-Class technique that he created. Basically he charges chakra into a focused point then changes it into lightning and uses it in a piercing attack." Minato explained as he noted the capabilities of the nova while itching for his own chance to have a workout after so long.

"Raiton: Raikiri!" Kakashi said as he charged straight at the nova, his speed approaching his comfortable maximum now and it was almost twice as fast as the speed he used earlier. Using his Sharingan, he was able to foresee the dangers at moving such a high speed and deftly adjusted himself so that none of the nova's attacks would hit him. He stabbed his lightning charged blade straight into the nova's core, shattering it and ending the simulation.

"Well then that was mighty fun. So who's going to take a crack at it next?" Kakashi said as he sat on the floor and returned back to reading his orange book.

"Umm... I don't think his obsession with that book is healthy." Gengo Aoi commented.

"No that is quite normal for him. That book was pretty popular back in our time. It was written by my sensei although personally I think his first book was a better work." Minato said.

"Anyway, who would like to go next?" Gengo asked.

"Yosh. I think it is my turn to have a go. Might be fun to see if my Hiraishin works within that freezing area thingy." Minato said as he walked into the simulation area. He did a couple of stretches along the way. Once he reached the centre of the simulation area, he reached into his back pouch and scattered his Hiraishin kunai all over the place.

"What's the point of that? Isn't it a waste of weaponry?" Su Na Lee asked.

"Just watch." Tobirama said not wanting to spoil the surprise of the Hiraishin just yet. After all, the shock factor was a big part of the technique as well.

"Alright. Freezing area activating in 3...2...1" Dr. Aoi said as a green honeycomb of energy spread around the simulation hall.

"Hmm." Minato said to himself as he started to walk within the freezing field. Then he started to run around in the freezing field, testing his top speed without using the Hiraishin. He moved at around 60% of his top speed and was able to do it without much trouble. Then he went up to max and found that all it took was to saturate his body with chakra as Kakashi had said earlier. This meant that his Kyuubi mode would be a real trump card against the nova.

"Yosh. I think I should test out the Hiraishin now." Minato said as he started flashing around the whole place. Surprising both Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee with his speed.

"That Minato, he is as fast as ever." Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"How is he moving that fast?" Dr. Aoi asked still shocked.

"Yondaime is the fastest Shinobi to have existed ever. Natural speed is one thing but his skill with the Hiraishin technique, a teleportation skill that I developed surpasses even my own." Tobirama remarked.

"Wait how does this Hiraishin work?" Su Na Lee asked.

"Basically, the user designs a marker or seal that acts as the receiver. The receiver signal is tied to the individual's energy signature. Then a separate seal is created that is paired to the receiver seal. When the paired seal is activated, the person is pulled towards the location of the receiver seal in an instant. It is a form of time space distortion of which Minato is well versed in." Tobirama said as he explained the theory behind the Hiraishin.

"If the technique is so useful why don't all of you have it?" Dr. Aoi asked wondering if it could be adapted for use by pandora.

"The main issue lies in creating the seals for the technique. One false stroke in either seal could result in fatal results including but not limited to, splitting your body in half, sending a limb away or sending your body into five different places at once. The issue is that you can't really test it out and only the user can tell if the seal will work for them. That is only if they are skilled enough with seals to know that they have a functional one." Tobirama explained which earned a shudder from both Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee at the thought of being painfully split in half or accidentally dismembering yourself.

"Dr. Aoi, if you will I would like to start the simulation program now." Minato said.

"Right. Simulation begins in 3...2...1." Dr. Aoi said after getting past his initial shock.

Similar to with what happened with Kakashi, a type S nova spawned in front of Minato. He smirked as it lashed out at him with multiple appendages only to hit air as he teleported to a marker that was right above the nova. He leapt down towards the core and feinted try to strike it with his kunai only to miss and push himself off the nova's chest area. He jumped to a kunai that was some distance away, deciding the best way to eliminate the nova.

"Hmm, I think I will go with a classic Rasengan for this." Minato said to himself as he held out his right arm and created a sphere of energy that seemed to cause the air to swirl around it.

"What is that?" Dr. Aoi asked out of curiosity.

"That is Minato's original technique. The Rasengan or the spiraling sphere. A self-sustaining ball of kinetic energy that grinds into the target like a drill." Kakashi said. Back in the simulation room, Minato disappeared and reappeared right in front of the nova, slamming the rasengan into the nova's core and destroying it.

"Wait how did he do that? There were no kunai even remotely near the nova." Su Na Lee said.

"Simple. Earlier when he leapt down from the wall at the nova, he fainted a strike but his true purpose was to mark the nova. The Hiraishin markers can be applied to anything. And the best part is the markers are permanent." Tobirama explained. Minato reappeared in the control room using the marker he had placed on Kakashi.

"Well that was fun. I guess Sarutobi you will be up now huh? Then after that will be Tobirama then finally Hashirama. Should be a good show." Minato said with a light hearted chuckle.

"I guess it's time for this war veteran to indulge himself a little bit now." Sarutobi said as he made his way into the simulation centre shouldering his bo staff.

The three battles that followed were most certainly interesting for both Su Na Lee and Dr. Aoi as Sarutobi demonstrated his skills in various jutsu as well in his usage of the Bo staff in both offensive and defensive style. Tobirama's battle was equally interesting with his skilled use in water jutsu. Who knew water could pack so much of a punch and turn into a mighty dragon to smash into a nova? Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee sure learnt that from his test. Of course the biggest shocker was when it was Hashirama's turn. The man was jovial all throughout his battle and his ability to sprout wood from his body was a real show stopper.

"I take it by your reactions that you are quite shocked by my brother's mokuton abilities?" Tobirama said with a smirk as both Dr. Aoi and Su Na Lee recomposed themselves.

"What exactly can he do?" Dr. Aoi asked curious since he had observed some interesting readings during Hashirama's match.

"By combining water and earth together, he uses his chakra as a source of life to create the mokuton. An ability that is unique only to him. The only others are those who have taken his cells." Sarutobi explained.

"Does it have any unique capabilties?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"It has the ability to absorb excess energy from anything that it traps and also has the ability to subdue any kind of beasts." Minato said.

'That is an interesting ability. Maybe just maybe he can reverse the novalization process by absorbing the excess stigmatic energy.' Dr. Aoi thought to himself. In theory it might work. But he had no idea how he could test that out currently. He would work to produce a simulation that would allow him to test out his theory soon enough though.

"Just out of interest, out of the five of you, who is the strongest?" Dr. Aoi asked. They were already strong in their own right. In fact, anything short of a legendary pandora wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against them.

"Hashirama is the strongest. His energy is so dense that if he gets serious... Well let's just say the last time that happened he remade a large forest into a valley." Kakashi said as he was still flipping through his little orange book.

"I see. Very well then. I must thank you in advance for your assistance in our war with the nova. However, seeing as the five of you have only been revived recently, all of you will need time to learn of the current world as well as learn of the current society. So until you all become accustomed to the modern world, you will be staying here and both I and my assistant, Su Na Lee, will be helping you adapt." Dr. Aoi said.

"We have no qualms with helping. It is our job after all. Now then, what's first?" Minato said...

Time Skip, 3 years.

It has been three years since the five hokage had been awakened to the modern world to aid in the war against the nova. During that time, it has been relatively quiet with most of them spending time restrained to Gengo Aoi's secret facility. They spent most of their days learning about the modern world. They also learnt everything there was to know about the nova, which was surprisingly not much. Additionally, they had been told about the current defensive structure of humanity, including Chevalier and the Genetics academies. When they were told of how the academies were run, all five had their opinions although none more so than Minato and Kakashi who just felt like the academy wasn't doing enough aside from teaching high end skills. As soon as they learnt about the way Genetics academies were teaching people and the type of attitude it propagated, Minato was quick to rage at the foolish beliefs instated by the genetics academy although how he far underestimated the truth would not be known until much later on.

Aside from learning about the modern world, the five hokage sparred with each other on a regular basis in order to help polish up and maintain their skills. In addition, they spent quite a good bit of time fighting against nova simulations. Although, given what they had experienced during the 4th Shinobi World War, nothing hardly seemed to faze them anymore. After all, they were fighting the Jyuubi and a god. Speaking of skills, Hashirama, Minato and Kakashi had decided to leave out their more dangerous techniques such as the Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu, Tailed Beast mode and also Susanoo. There was no need to reveal it unless necessary. No telling how everyone would react if they truly saw proverbial monsters coming from normal people. Of course the five Hokage were anything but normal. They had also worked on pair tactics, although Hashirama was on his own given that his insane power and his stamina meant that none of the others were able to keep pace with him for long enough to be a suitable combat partner. That and if he were to get truly serious everyone else would just be like an ant to him.

They had also discussed what would happen once they would formally reveal their existence to the world during the next nova clash. It was decided that Hiruzen and Tobirama would be assigned as tutoring staff and it was a simple Henge for them to blend in. Minato and Kakashi would be moonlighting as students of Genetics while Hashirama would remain with Dr. Aoi for specialized deployment. They also decided that they would somehow mark the various genetics academies with Minato's marker so that they could send immediate aid. Although that meant that Minato would often be either the first or last to be deployed not counting Hashirama.

"I'm so bored. When can we actually get some action?" Minato whined as he sat on the couch while trying to pass the time with his favorite book Tale of a gutsy Shinobi.

"Relax Minato. We will have our turn. I forgot how quickly you get bored. It's a wonder how you managed to stay still enough to slay the dreaded paperwork during your tenure in office." Sarutobi said.

"You mean you had a problem dealing with paperwork?" Minato said.

"What and you didn't?" Sarutobi said baffled by his successor's odd behavior. Minato simply turned to look at Kakashi who was reading his little orange book. They smiled at each other for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry. But for someone who is called the professor, I can't believe that you couldn't figure out the use of shadow clones for paperwork." Minato said in between laughs.

"After all they do transfer their knowledge after dispelling." Kakashi chimed in. Sarutobi was dumbfounded for a moment before getting out of his seat and proceeding to slam his head multiple times into the wall and calling himself an idiot.

It was at that time that Dr. Aoi walked into the room with his assistant. The man had been kept busy with the awakening of the first of his daughters, the legendary pandora, Chiffon Aoi. Although she did go by the name Chiffon Fairchild in order to avoid suspicion. In the past year since Chiffon had first joined West Genetics, he had already quite a sizeable mess to clean up as Chiffon ended up going on a rampage that resulted in 50 pandora's being gravely injured. That aroused a great deal of suspicion although she was able to successfully cover any links between her and himself. Preventing Chevalier from suspecting him of anything. He had also been kept busy since the amount of dimensional activity happening was slowly increasing, suggesting that another nova attack was imminent. This would mean that the gap between the nova attacks was decreasing and this meant that Humanity would have less time to gather their forces. They were still recovering from the impact of the 8th nova clash and one more so soon would greatly weaken their defenses. Thankfully with the five Hokage that was no longer the case. Dr. Aoi had no doubt that they would easily be able to go toe to toe with any of the legendary pandora and even best them if they wanted to. He was grateful at having made that decision to awaken them three years ago.

"It seems you five are most certainly having fun. Have you found things to occupy yourselves until the next nova clash? We have no idea when it will occur after all. I am hoping that it will still be the usual Eight year gap between clashes. It will be good to allow humanity to recover." Dr. Aoi said although he knew that wasn't true.

"Save it Dr. Aoi. Something is happening soon isn't it? You shouldn't try to fool people trained in the art of deception and manipulation." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"We believe that the next nova incursion is approaching soon. We have no exact idea when but it should be soon. The patterns all check out with the previous nova attacks." Dr. Aoi said with a sad sigh.

"If I might suggest something Dr. Aoi, I would like you to hand out markers to the genetics academies for quick deployment. Inc case anything happens, wherever there are pandora deployed, they should have a marker on hand so that either Tobirma or I can port there and lend a hand." Minato suggested getting a nod from Dr. Aoi.

"Yes, I will have Su Na Lee get right on that." Dr. Aoi said as he motioned for Su Na Lee to grab a pack of markers from Tobirama and Minato to be distributed out to select groups.

"Anyway, Dr. Aoi have you decided on our deployment once we reveal ourselves to the world?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well about that, would you rather stick together or be separated?" Dr. Aoi asked. The question on their eventual deployment was on his mind for some time. He would rather have them all together stationed at West Genetics since that academy was most within his control. But doing that would greatly condense their power and leave their support lacking to other locations. However, taking into consideration the teleportation ability of two of them, it might not be such a big problem after all.

"If I might make a suggestion, how about we divide into two man cells, me and Minato, Tobirama and Hiruzen. Hashirama will be on his own since frankly no one can keep up with him. The two man cells can be deployed anywhere as needed. Hashirama will be stationed with you for emergency deployment." Kakashi chimed in while still keeping his eyes on the book.

"I think that makes sense. Would you rather pose as students or staff?" Dr. Aoi said, his mind already racing off on its own, planning out the necessary preparations.

"Whichever one does not really matter to us all that much. As long as we get deployed into the front lines." Tobirama said.

"I'll take that into consideration. I need to handle some things. I will make sure that the markers are distributed. Thank you for all your help in a war that is not even your own." Dr. Aoi said as he let out a tired sigh.

"It is fine Dr. Aoi. What matters is the survival of humanity. That basically makes it our war as well." Minato said as he placed a reassuring hand on Dr. Aoi's shoulder. Dr. Aoi nodded to him before walking out of the room with Su Na Lee following behind him.

"So Minato, any guesses as to when the next nova thingy will appear?" Tobirama asked. Over the past few days since noticing Dr. Aoi's odd behavior, they had been using their sensory capabilities to try and pick up the nova.

"Based on what you, me, Hashirama and Kakashi have picked up, it should be in about a week's time. Hopefully the markers are distributed by then." Minato said before taking a seat and dozing off.

Time Skip: One Week Later.

Forested Area-Location Unknown.

The second year pandora's were cursing their luck right now. At the helm of the group was Chiffon Fairchild, the first ranked second year and the leader of the training operation. Next to her was her good friend, Ticy Phenyl. Behind her were the other second years and even further behind that were the first years. All of them had expressions of shock and fear as they stared down the hulking being that had appeared in front of them.

Chiffon muttered something under her breath as many of the pandora were shaken by the appearance of an actual Type-S nova on the training exercise. It was intended to give the first years experience in the field as well as give the more skilled second years opportunities to learn how to command a platoon. They were supposed to only be going up against nova dummies and here an actual nova appeared in front of them. Remembering Sister Margaret's instructions, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a weird looking three pronged knife and got ready to throw it into the ground earning many confused looks from her peers.

~Flashback A few days ago~

"You called Sister Margret?" Chiffon asked as she entered the office of West Genetics' headmistress. She was a middle aged lady who wore an outfit oddly reminiscent of a nun.

"Yes. As you know, the world is on a high state of alert due to the increase in dimensional activity. We suspect that a nova will appear soon. As such, I am still hesitant on having the annual outdoor training exercise but I recognize that everyone is excited about it and so I decided not to cancel it. Here take this in case anything happens." Sister Margret said as she handed Chiffon a weird looking three pronged knife that had a wooden handle with odd symbols on it.

"What is this Sister Margret?" Chiffon asked as she studied the knife. It was definitely well made but the balance was odd and the metal also felt like nothing she had ever handled before.

"I do not know what it is but a handful of them arrived courtesy of Dr. Gengo Aoi. He said that they were to be passed out to group leaders or mission leaders. He said that it is like a flare in case an emergency happens. Just throw it into the ground in order to call for help. He did not tell me what exactly but I am inclined to believe the man given his track record. So I want you to hold onto it during the training exercise and if anything should happen, I want you to use it immediately, is that clear? I do not want to lose any of my students. Not after losing one before already." Sister Margaret said as she recalled the sad memory of Kazuha Aoi.

"I will sister Margaret. I will not let anyone be lost on this training exercise." Chiffon said with a determined look, well as determined as she could look with her eyes in their forever closed state.

~Flashback End~

Dr. Aoi's private facility

As soon as the alarm that a nova had appeared was sounded throughout the facility, the five hokage had all gotten ready with their battle gear. More specifically, Kakashi and Minato were ready to go while the rest were in a semi-ready state. As soon as the nova appeared, they got dressed in their standard battle gear, Minato with his signature haori and Kakashi with a red band on his right bicep. They had been informed of the nova's location and that the team there had Minato's marker with them. The assistance from West Genetics facility was going to take at least 30 minutes to arrive since the appearance of the nova were completely unexpected. Kakashi had his sword attached to his back. He and Minato stood in the centre of the room with Minato pumping chakra into Kakashi so that they could jump as soon as he felt the pull of the marker.

"There it is. Let's go Kakashi." Minato said as he felt the pull of a marker being recently thrown.

"Right." Kakashi said with a nod.

"Best of luck." Sarutobi said as both Kakashi and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Back at the forested area.

Chiffon had stabbed the odd looking knife into the ground in front of her waiting for something to happen. She half expected it to blow up or something but all she got was the odd writing on the handle glowing blue. Then came a big shock as two males appeared in front of them. One was a blond man with a white haori with embroidered flames and the kanji for "Fourth Hokage on the back while the other had gravity defying silver hair.

"So it seems we have a type-S nova. What's the plan?" Kakashi asked.

"Who are you people?" Chiffon said.

"Don't worry. We are your allies. We are here to get rid of the nova under orders from Dr. Gengo Aoi. You are the one who threw down the marker I presume?" Minato said with a kind smile. Chiffon nodded in response.

"How could you males hope to fight a nova? Only a pandora can defeat a nova." Arnett said with a sneer.

"Watch and learn girl. Kakashi, you are on defense. I will deal with this one alone." Minato said as he unsealed two of his signature kunai, holding one in each hand.

"Got it. Just make this quick now. No need for your usual theatrics." Kakashi said.

"Maybe I should drop Gamabunta on it." Minato said.

"No need to be that extreme besides that would be damn near impossible to explain. Still the same prankster as you were in the past." Kakashi said with a deadpanned look and a sigh.

"You spoil my fun." Minato said while crying fake anime tears.

"Just get the job done will you?" Kakashi said as he stabbed Kibukuribocho into the ground next to him.

"Hai, hai." Minato said jovially as he charged straight at the nova.

"Is he crazy attacking it head on is asking to die. And why aren't you helping him?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Relax. He has it under control." Kakashi said lazily.

Minato was grinning as he weaved in between the nova's attacks, making his way towards its core in order to destroy it. He hurled a kunai towards it that was wind chakra enhanced and noted that it barely nicked the thick armor present around the core of the nova. He tsked to himself as he jumped back to avoid the nova's attack. That meant that he would need a reinforced rasengan to pierce through the shell and destroy the core. Shrugging, he charged once more towards the nova. He tossed the kunai towards the nova and formed a rasengan in his other hand, this one was strengthened with twice the amount of chakra but he kept the size the same so that it had more power behind it to pierce through the armor and the core. The nova's tentacles converged upon him earning worried looks from some of the pandora while others were still getting over their shock at seeing the male form an odd spiraling sphere in his right hand. In a yellow flash, Minato disappeared from his previous location and appeared next to the thrown kunai which was at the nova's core. He did a flip in mid air and slammed the rasengan into the nova's chest, drilling through its armor and shattering the core before flashing back to the first marker and watching it explode.

"How long was that Kakashi?" Minato said with a grin as the pandora's were all still shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"2 minutes. Given that it was a real one and not a simulation, I would say it wasn't too bad." Kakashi said as the two of them turned around and laughed at the shocked expressions of the pandora. Chiffon quickly recovered from her initial shock and took a deep breath. Minato gave a look to Kakashi that told him to be weary of her as she seemed to be much stronger that the other pandora. They both took a deep breath and got ready for the inevitable rush of questions that was about to come. Both wondering what exactly the future held.

 **Chapter 1 complete. So it starts one chapter before canon. Pairings are still out for debate. Wondering if I should have any or just keep it platonic. Open suggestions everyone. Story will mostly follow Minato and Kakashi but I will be sure to give the other Hokage screen time as well. So don't worry. Also some of the abilities will be corrected and they will not be nerfed. The five hokages will be at least as strong as the legendary pandoras if not more so when they get really serious, i.e. Sage Hashirama, KCM Minato or EMS Kakashi. Read and Review. I will not start the next chapter until I have decided on the matter of pairings. Also wondering whether to keep the four hokage together or separate them. Hashirama will rarely interact with the main cast until at least later on because he is like their trump card.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings are still an issue for me so I will put it up here. Gonna be a short interim chapter of filler here just to get them situated in the genetics academies. I decided to have them split up and focus on the West Genetics group-Kakashi and Minato. Tobirama and Hiruzen will be at East Genetics while Hashirama will be with Dr. Aoi and won't be heard from till the 10th nova clash where his mokuton will shine. Contemplating having the paired pandora able to move within freezing field through some plot convenience factor. Depends on how the pairing idea works out. Gah Pairings are hard. If I can't figure something out or reviews don't help me out then I might just have them be fully platonic. Halp!**

 **Thus far possibilities for pairing (open to suggestions):**

 **Minato:**

 **Chiffon**

 **Roxanne**

 **Arnett**

 **Ingrid**

 **Kakashi:**

 **Ticy**

 **Marin**

 **Elizabeth**

 **Cassie**

 **Tobirama:**

 **Teslad**

 **Lucy**

 **Creo Brand**

 **Hashirama:**

 **Cassandra**

 **Windy May**

 **Hiruzen:**

 **Julia**

 **Su Na**

The ride back to West Genetics was a quiet one. Minato and Kakashi sat in one side of the carrier, a wide berth of space allotted to them by the pandoras either due to fear or awe, they weren't really that concerned. Across them, the top ranked second years of the exercise were seated and were eyeing them with apprehension. Kakashi was busy reading his book while Minato was just looking around while smiling warmly at the others from time to time. It had been quite a mess following the sudden appearance of the two shinobi and following that the defeat of a type-S nova in what was probably record time by Minato.

~Flashback Moments Ago~

As soon as the pandoras had gotten out of the shock of watching Minato handle the nova, they immediately went on the defensive and deployed their volt weapons, all of them wary of a person who could singlehandedly beat a type-S nova with little trouble and by the way the blonde haired man spoke to the silver haired one, the other man was of equal power as well. Not something one would want to go against especially when their intentions and affiliation was not clear.

"Relax. We mean no harm. We were sent here to help by Dr. Gengo Aoi." Minato said as he put his arms up in a gesture of surrender which was mimicked by Kakashi. The pandora relaxed at this as if they had been sent by Dr. Aoi then they were obviously allies.

"Who or what exactly are you people? Defeating a nova like that...A type-S no less should not be possible." Chiffon asked. Minato took a deep breath and looked to Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi gestured for him to explain.

"We are a part of a side project by Dr. Aoi. Codename project Shinobi. We basically have greater powers than you pandora with none of the risks of turning into a nova nor the need for a limiter to enable movement in a freezing field. We use purified stigmatic energy that is harnessed within specialized cores within our bodies in order to combat the nova." Minato explained. This was a lie of course but Dr. Aoi and the other Hokage had come up with this alibi together to prevent suspicion to themselves while allowing Dr. Aoi to deal with the politics of Chevalier. To be fair, it wasn't completely wrong either. They did have chakra cores that enabled them to use energy and the energy of stigmata was oddly similar to chakra.

"If you guys are so incredible then how come you have only been introduced now? Why not earlier?" Arnett questioned.

"It's because the failure rate is extremely high. Thus far there have only been five successful creations from this project. I am number 005. He is number 004." Kakashi said as he relaxed and put his arms to the side.

"That clears our doubts. We can ask our other questions later. It looks like the transport back to the academy has arrived. I think they didn't bother sending back-up once the nova got destroyed. I am sure we will have an explanation about this from Sister Margaret and the staff later on." Chiffon said as she motioned her peers onto the awaiting helicopters that would take them back to the academy for some well deserved rest after the traumatic life and death experience of coming face to face with a nova.

~Flashback End~

Aside from the occasional glances from the pandora, there was no interaction between the two shinobi and the pandora. Kakashi was quick to pull out his book and start reading his Icha Icha, thankful that he would not need to deal with anyone asking what the book was. But damn, he had to admit that the girls here had figures that would put most models to shame. Was looking good and having an amazing figure a prerequisite to becoming a pandora? Because it sure looked that way. Minato on the other hand got bored quickly after examining his surroundings for the tenth time and so started to read his favorite book. He kept thinking to himself why he didn't just warp him and Kakashi back to Dr. Aoi's base or better yet, have Kakashi use kamui to get them to this academy faster. Staying on this plane was so boring to him.

Eventually though, the group did arrive at West Genetics. The carrier plane's back door opened into a ramp that allowed everyone to get off the transport craft. The pandora all filed out first and headed off to their individual rooms but not before greeting the three people who had been waiting with bated breath for the return of the students after they had learnt of the nova's appearance on the training exercise. All three having grateful looks for the safe return of all of the students. Sister Margaret was thankful that Dr. Aoi's promised aid arrived so quickly and proved to be instrumental in handling the crisis. Yu Mi Kim and Elize Schmidtz were checking the students for any injuries or trauma and were thankful that none of them required any form of treatment. Soon enough, the pandora, with the exception of Chiffon, who was being followed by her friend Ticy, had all left and both Kakashi and Minato stepped off the carrier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I presume you are sister Margaret, the headmistress of West Genetics academy?" Minato said as both he and Kakashi offered a polite bow.

"The pleasure is all mine. I must thank you for your timely intervention with the nova and ensuring that my students were saved." Sister Margaret replied with a smile.

"It was no problem at all. It was what we were deployed for after all." Kakashi responded.

"Now then, did Dr. Aoi tell you what would be happening to the two of you after all this?" Sister Margaret asked.

"No he did not. Although he did say that we were to join up with this genetics academy. What our role will be exactly is not clearly stated." Minato said.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves?" Sister Margaret asked as she motioned for them to follow her to her office.

"Well, we were drafted for the project a few years ago. Awakened shortly after the 8th nova clashed and have been training since then to combat the nova threat under close watch of Dr. Aoi." Minato said.

"I see. Any reason for only having one eye Kakashi?" Elize asked out of interest.

"I have my secrets that I unfortunately cannot divulge without the okay from Dr. Aoi first. Sorry." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"It's fine. That man like to keep things private after all." Yu-Mi Kim said.

"Anyway, since we are uncertain of what you will be doing at this academy, I will be assigning you to temporary rooms to stay in until Dr. Aoi gets back to me regarding your situation." Sister Margaret said as they arrived at her office and she sat down at her desk. She reached into her drawer and pulled out two keycards and handed one to Minato and one to Kakashi.

"I hope you don't mind having to share a room together. Your room is number 326 in the male's dorm building." Sister Margaret said.

"It is no problem at all Sister Margaret. We thank you for your hospitality." Kakashi responded.

"Please do enjoy your stay here. Chiffon and Ticy will show you to your room." Sister Margaret said.

"Right this way." Chiffon said with her usual smile as she walked out the office and motioned for the two shinobi to follow her. They walked out of the office with Chiffon leading the way and Ticy at the back of the group.

"So what is it like being a pandora here?" Minato asked trying to make some idle conversation with the two pandora.

"Well we basically have classes and simulator training sessions. Aside from that there is the seasonal carnival. In fact, one is coming up soon I think." Ticy replied.

"It sounds more like a posh school rather than a military academy. But do you do any teamwork activities?" Kakashi asked.

"Well team building is usually left till we are fourth years. Until then it is mostly individual training." Chiffon said.

"How is the relationship between the different years? Do you guys help each other out or something?" Minato asked out of curiosity.

"Well we don't really interact except when the upper years punish the lower years for disrespect. It's treated like a military and so the upper years request absolute respect from the younger students." Chiffon replied. Minato and Kakashi looked to each other and nodded. There was a lot of fixing that they had to do to make sure that the pandora could be more effective in combat.

"Anyway, enough about us. What kind of skills do you two have? What was that thing you did that looked like Chiffon's illusion turn? And what was that sphere thing you used to beat the nova?" Ticy asked in an excited tone. Chiffon seemed to have and equally curious look as well.

"I think that it will be explained in due time. We need to keep our skills under wraps until Dr. Aoi says otherwise sorry. Anyway, this looks like our stop. Thanks for showing us the way. Hopefully we can run into each other again soon. We enjoyed the conversation. Have a good night." Minato said as they arrived at the assigned room. The two shinobi entered the room and surveyed it before saying goodbye.

"Maybe we can have lunch together or something." Chiffon said as she and Ticy left the two Shinobi to their own devices.

"So what do you think Kakashi?" Minato said as he took off his flak jacket and haori.

"There is lots to be done. But they do have potential. Their energy feels very potent for how poorly trained they are. Some of them anyway." Kakashi commented. He too took off his flak jacket and got ready to get some sleep.

"Oh well. Tomorrow we will probably know what Dr. Aoi has in store for us. I just hope we can help humanity win this war." Minato said.

Time Skip. 2 days.

"Hello. I will be joining your class from now on. Pleased to be working with all of you. My name is Minato Namikaze." Minato said as he introduced himself to the class. He was wearing his usual shinobi outfit with the exception of all the combat gear and also the headband. Although he still had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and one hiraishin kunai on his person at all times.

"I will also be joining your class. I hope that we can get along. My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said. He was also wearing his usual shinobi outfit without the combat implements but he still kept his headband on and also kept a kunai on hand at all times.

"Please take a seat so that the class can begin." Yu-Mi Kim said as she motioned for the two shinobi to take the empty seats in the class. Minato sat next to Chiffon and Kakashi sat next to Ticy.

"Alright class. Today we will be going through..." Yu-Mi Kim started off her lesson.

It had been two days since the 9th nova clash that had been won thanks to the intervention of the two shinobi. During that time, Dr. Aoi had asked them to join West Genetics as students together with the second years while also helping out with combat training. He had also explained to the world about project shinobi and Chevalier were quick to push for more but he had managed to stave them off by saying that he needed to see their performance in actual combat more before attempting a procedure that so little chance of success. Hiruzen and Tobirama had been sent off to join East Genetics while Hashirama remained with Dr. Aoi.

It was going to be a long and rough journey ahead for the five hokage. They would have to fight alongside the pandora while also making sure that they could pass on eventually since they weren't sure if they could end the war with the nova within their lifespan. The two shinobi quickly agreed that school was boring considering that it was just repeating information within the books that they had already memorized in the three years. The two shinobi though were looking forward to the upcoming carnival since Dr. Aoi had arranged it for them to be able to show off their skills to the world. Minato was looking forward to the challenge and also testing the pandora. Kakashi on the other hand was eager for the chance to fight his sensei and hopefully finally beat him in a spar.

 **A/N: And that is it for this short interim chapter. I promise the next one will be longer but I might just do shorter chapters because then I can actually be more consistent in updates. Anyway, nothing much happening here and nothing much will happen until I figure out the issue of pairings. Also next chapter we get to see/ read about Kakashi and Minato going against the pandora and also against each other during the carnival. Of course they would have no ranking considering that they are not pandora. There will be chapters before cannon also regarding the issue of Satellizer being suspended, that has already happened and the Hokage do not know about it. I do not intend to break up the Satellizer and Kazuya pairing because I find it a very nice pairing. There will be changes to cannon definitely due to the influence of the Hokage especially Minato and Kakashi. Hiruzen and Tobirama? Not so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I am back with another chapter. Pairings are still up for debate although I do kind of like the suggestion of having them paired with the legendary pandoras. Although I might mix some of them up. We shall see. In case some were wondering about my other stories or why I have really slowed down my updates its because my finals are approaching and so I rarely have the time to write/type anymore. Anyways enough of this boring author's note. All of you came here for the story and so here it is. Also note about Kakashi, I am contemplating giving him the rinnegan in his left eye socket. Also he can turn on his sharingan at will since it is a special eye created for him that has all the Mangekyou sharingan abilities. So as to his cyclops look, I'm still deciding if I want to have it or change it to his look when he was the sixth hokage. Undecided on that since to me both look badass with the cyclops look giving him this lazy look that I think fits his personality but hey, this story is a work in progress so things may change. Also Freezing is just really getting wierder for me with the raws. Really need a full explanation on what the hell is going on in the manga right now with the ratings and other stuff that keep being introduced.**

Minato and Kakashi strolled through the halls of West Genetics making their way towards their class for the day. Life at genetics was pretty mundane. They had been spending the week that they had been around the academy getting to know people as well as settling into the life of an academy student. It reminded them of their days back in the academy and as genin. Of course the two of them were looking forward to next week as that was when Dr. Aoi had set-up the demonstration of their powers for public viewing. He also agreed to let them have a spar after they finished their demonstration. Both shinobi were extremely eager to test out their prowess against each other in order to see how they would fare. The last time Kakashi got to spar with Minato was before he joined the ANBU black ops.

Aside from settling in here in West Genetics, the two of them had also sent and received periodic word from both Dr. Aoi and the other shinobi. Tobirama and Hiruzen were stationed at East Genetics and had only just recently arrived there making their presence known as being similar to Minato and Kakashi at West Genetics but making sure to keep their prowess hidden and merely told everyone to await the coming demonstration in order to gauge their prowess. Of course word that Minato had defeated a type-S nova all on his own spread quickly which resulted in the creation of unwanted fangirls and even some unwanted fanboys. Just remembering how some of them would throw themselves at either of them made them shudder.

One such incident was Miyabi Kannazuki who was trying to seduce the two shinobi into joining her growing male harem. Despite being only a second year like the other pandora that Minato and Kakashi interacted with, she already had two limiters and had set her sights on her third quickly earning her the moniker of the limiter eater. She was easily brushed off by both Minato and Kakashi, much to her ire and were about to attack her until Chiffon and Ticy interrupted her and forced her to back down.

Speaking of Chiffon and Ticy, those two girls were the main two pandora that Minato and Kakashi interacted with. They could often be seen throughout school together eating lunch or just discussing the schoolwork and school life in general when the two shinobi were not busy with whatever thing they had to do. Minato and Kakashi had managed to set-up a hidden training area for themselves using seals and some light elemental manipulation for the sake of redecoration. They also had their headbands and other items that bore the symbol of Konoha remade with the Genetics symbol in order to show their current affiliation to the facility. Yes life is pretty good for the two of them right now. Pretty much peaceful with nothing to do really except be prepared for a nova assault but being shinobi, this level of alertness is like child's play to them.

"You know Kakashi, I am surprised that no one has even remotely recognized that book you read as a smut book. Come to think of it, why are you still reading it anyway, I would think that you would have been over everything by now and no longer needing that book to cope with everything you went through." Minato stated with a deadpanned stare as Kakashi simply buried his face deeper into his favorite book. Of course he would rarely read in public but they were going through an empty area of the school hence, why the book was out.

"Hey everyone needs a hobby to keep them occupied." Kakashi replied nonchalantly before returning to his book.

"Whatever we are going to be late. Come on." Minato said as he placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi kept the book and nodded before the two of them disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing once more outside the class. They weren't going to be late at all but Minato probably just didn't feel like walking and so just used his hiraishin to get them to the class. He had made sure to mark key locations in the school such as the cafeteria, their room and their training ground for convenience sake.

"Didn't feel like walking?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah. Man things are boring here." Minato said as he was about to walk into the classroom when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Minato! Kakashi! Good Morning. How are the two of you doing?" Chiffon called out with a wave as she approached the class with Ticy close behind her.

"Good morning to you too Chiffon, Ticy. The two of us are doing fine. Come on let's get to class. I hope today's lesson is at least remotely interesting." Minato said as he lead the group into the room.

"Maybe you should go a little easier. After all you are already surprising everyone with how smart you are." Chiffon said with a giggle.

"I can't help it if they do things so slowly here." Minato whined.

"How do you get around so quickly anyway Minato? You and Kakashi get around a lot. It's like you can be in two places at once or something." Ticy said.

"That would be our trade secret. You will get to find out on the day of the demonstration." Kakashi said making both girls pout at being denied information. They pushed the matter aside for now and walked into class together, taking their usual seats as Kim Yumi entered the class and started her lecture for the day. Of course that quickly ended up with Kakashi dozing off and Minato off in his own world constructing new seals or researching ways to improve his current seals.

A Week rolls by.

"Hey Kakashi you looking forward to this demonstration match?" Minato said excitedly as he was walking at a fast pace towards sister Margaret's office to meet her, Dr. Aoi and a few Chevalier representatives.

"I'm looking forward to testing my new abilities against you now. But we agreed no sure kill techniques against the pandora right?" Kakashi said lazily.

"Yeah yeah no sure kill techniques. Don't want to accidentally kill any of the pandoras after all. But that doesn't mean we can't cut lose in our own spar." Minato said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I have a feeling with how badly you are going to kick their asses in the demonstration that they will probably skip mine and jump straight to the spar between you and mean." Kakashi said.

"Although I did think you would mind that at all. Makes it all the more fun if you don't have to fight anyone boring and weak." Minato said.

"True. Have you given any thoughts towards the training program that we are going to implement?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course. Survival training and Teamwork exercises. You know what that means right?" Minato said.

"Yeah, yeah. We chuck jutsu after jutsu at them while they try to survive or we come at them with the intent to kill. Also, bell test?" Kakashi asked in response. Minato's only response was a seemingly all to sweet smile that actually made Kakashi shudder a little.

"Good morning. I trust the two of you are adjusting well to life at genetics academy?" Dr. Aoi asked as the two shinobi walked into the room. Dr. Aoi was dressed in a simple shirt with his lab coat on. The two chevalier officials present were dressed like military generals while sister Margaret was dressed in her usual garb. Both Kakashi and Minato were dressed in the standard jounin attire with their individual variations. The only change was that now their headbands sported the west genetics logo as opposed to the symbol of Konoha.

"Everything is fine Dr. Aoi we would like to thank you for the excellent accommodations and also the wonderful atmosphere." Minato said.

"Think nothing of it boy. We look forward to seeing what the two of you can do and hope that you will contribute to humanity's survival in the war against the nova." One of the chevalier officials said.

"Yes well then, let us proceed to the stadium facility shall we? So what would you like to do to demonstrate your abilities?" the other chevalier official asked.

"How about this, if I will fight 100 of your best pandoras and Kakashi will take on Elize Schmidtz and Kim Yumi. After that we want to have our own spar." Minato said.

"Are you serious? 100 pandoras on your own?" The chevalier official blurted out. The other one was about to add something only to be silenced by Dr. Aoi.

"That is acceptable. I look forward to a good showing." Dr. Aoi said as the group continued towards the stadium. After reaching there, Minato was going to start first so he threw a kunai down through an open window before flashing to that location. He did a few stretches to get himself warmed up before staring impassively at the 100 pandoras who stood opposite to him with their volt weapons all deployed.

"The objective of this demonstration is very simple. Minato Namikaze will pit himself against 100 of our best third year pandora. Any pandoras that remain standing after Minato is subdued will earn bonus points and have their ranking improved." was the announcement through the speakers.

"Do you think Minato will be alright? I mean he did manage to deal with a Type-S nova on his own but still a 100 enemy pandora is insane." Ticy said to Chiffon as they sat in the stands waiting for the battle to begin.

"I don't know Ticy. But something tells me this fight will only show us part of what he can do." Chiffon said with an analytical frown.

"Let the match begin." was the announcement.

"You really are arrogant pretty boy. Even if you can beat a type-S nova on your own there is no way you can take on all 100 of us. I'm going to enjoy knocking you down a few pegs." one of the pandora sneered. Minato gave no reply instead his eyes merely hardened and the blue orbs which usually held warmth were now as cold as ice. He made the horse sign and breathed in deeply, kneading the chakra in his stomach.

" **Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**!" he said before spewing out a large wall of flames at the opposing force, causing many to go wide eyed.

"My word what kind of skill is that?" one of the chevalier officials said. Although his sentiment was closely mirrored by the other official and sister Margaret. Kakashi merely shook his head.

"That Minato. Starting off with a B-rank technique." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Care to enlighten us Kakashi?" Sister Margaret questioned.

"Simple really, we mould the energy within our bodies and change the nature of it such that it takes the form of different elements. In this case, fire. B-rank refers to the rank of the attack ranging from E-rank which are more supplementary techniques to S-rank techniques which are meant to kill." Kakashi drawled out lazily.

"My word if that is a B-rank technique then I shudder to think of an S-Rank technique. That attack alone dispatched 50 of the pandora who were to slow to avoid it." Sister Margaret said.

"Just watch. It's just going to get better from here." Kakashi said.

"What the hell was that? He just spat fire! What kind of monster is he?" one of the remaining pandoras said.

"Shall we begin then?" Minato said simply as he reached into his pouch and littered the field with his signature tri-pronged kunai, holding one in each hand.

"Hah. Your aim sucks blondie. You won't be catching us like that again." another of the remaining pandoras said as the all took up battle stances.

"If you say so." Minato said before disappearing.

"An accel?" one of the pandoras muttered before hearing screams from all around. They saw several flashes of yellow before their comrades started dropping like flies.

"My word, this is a massacre. It's just like Chiffon Fairchild." Sister Margaret said as Minato kept flashing everywhere and dispatching pandoras as though they were little kids.

"What kind of skill is that?" one of the chevalier officials said.

"The Hiraishin. A space time technique that allows him to teleport to any marked location in an instant. That combined with his speed and reflexes makes him the fastest of the five." Kakashi remarked as Minato just finished dispatching the last of the pandora.

"Alright I'm done here. Time to clear out and let Kakashi have his fun." Minato said with a chuckle as he flashed away. He reappeared back in the viewing gallery where Kakashi and the others were.

"So what did you think?" Minato said in a jovial mood. Nothing at all like his attitude earlier.

"That was a good show of your prowess Minato. Now Kakashi, if you would so kindly step into the arena." Dr. Aoi said. Kakashi nodded before disappearing in a shunshin and making his way down to his designated area in the arena floor.

"This next match will pit Kakashi Hatake against Kim Yumi and Elize Schmidtz, two former Chevalier numbers squad members and some of the top pandora of their generation." was the announcment through the speakers.

"I'm about to pay you back for all the times you fell asleep during my classes Hatake!" Kim Yumi said.

"I'm looking forward to finally being able to take a peek at what exactly is going on with you and Minato." Elize said while licking her lips. Kakashi merely took up a battle stance and faced the two pandoras with a passive gaze.

"Match begin!" was the announcement through the speakers.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** " Kakashi said silently as he made a cross sign with his hands. Two solid clones of himself popped into existence and engaged the two pandora's head on while he stood back and observed.

"Clones? Is that some sort of tempest technique?" Sister Margaret questioned.

"Not exactly. The Kage Bunshin allows us to split our power evenly to create solid clones. They can do everything we can with the only drawbacks being the split in energy levels and also the fact that one solid hit will destabilize them and cause them to disperse." Minato explained.

Kakashi stood back and observed the fighting styles of his two opponents carefully, his left eye still covered by his headband. The clone that was fighting Elize was making use of kunai in order to stave off her high speed assault with her twin daggers, managing to hold her off at a standstill. The other clone was using Kubikiribocho in order to parry and counter Yumi Kim's high powered assault with her spear. Kakashi made mental notes on what to watch out for and eventually pulled his two clones back, having them dissipate with a puff of smoke. He jumped and landed on Kubikiribocho which had been left in the ground by his clone.

"Not hiding behind your clones anymore huh?" Elize said.

"I have to admit those clones of yours are an interesting skill. But it is now two on one. Your finished Hatake." Kim Yumi said as both she and Elize charged towards Kakashi with an accel.

" **Chidori Nagashi** " came the silent call from Kakashi as the sound of a thousand chirping birds could be heard as blue lightning erupted all around Kakashi, striking the two attacking pandora.

"Lightning?!" one of the chevalier officials blurted out in shock.

"Yes we have the ability to manipulate all five base elements, fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Although I myself am able to only use fire, wind and lightning due to my specialization in other areas while all the other shinobi are able to use all five elements with the exception of #001 who can use earth, water and wind." Minato said.

Back in the arena, the observers were all shocked at the prowess displayed by the two shinobi. Both Kim Yumi and Elize found themselves paralyzed by the lightning attack. Using this as an opportunity to attack, Kakashi grabbed Elize and hurled her at Kim Yumi, the force of the throw sending them both into the wall.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " Kakashi said as a dense mist enveloped the area, obscuring the area in the arena. Kakashi used the cover of the mist to create a single shadow clone with the aim of ending the battle.

"Tch, you alright there Elize?" Kim Yumi said as she got up from the crater they had caused from Kakashi throwing Elize at her.

"Yeah. Damn that lightning attack was a real shocker. What is with the mist though?" Elize said.

"He probably manipulated the water in the surrounding air to create the fog. Although I highly doubt this would work on us with our visual enhancements." Kim Yumi said.

And true enough it seemed as though Kakashi was struggling to navigate through the mist if his silhouette was anything to go by. Turning to her friend, the nodded each other in a wordless agreement as to what to do. They both charged at what seemed to be Kakashi at full force knowing it would be the only way for them to even remotely come close to hitting. It was a big surprise when he didn't bother dodging and instead their weapons pierced him. The mist suddenly dissipated to reveal another Kakashi still standing on Kubikiribocho which was still lodged in the ground.

"A clone?!" Elize blurted out.

"That's right. This is the end for the two of you. **Bunshin Daibakuha**." Kakashi said as the clone exploded, sending both veteran pandora flying into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"Well, that's that. Now I think it's time we had our fun and have our spar now." Minato said before giving a casual wave and flashing back into the arena grounds just as Kakashi sealed away the Kubikiribocho.

"I'm looking forward to this Minato." Kakashi said as he reached toward his headband and pulled it up revealing his left eye which was red and had three tomoes which were spinning slowly.

"The Sharingan? So early?" Minato said jokingly.

"You and I both know that I don't stand a ghost of a chance against you without this." Kakashi said.

"How about we go in order? Like old times?" Minato said.

"You got it." Kakashi said as they both made the seal of confrontation with their right hands, waiting patiently for the match to be started.

"What is with that left eye of his?" Sister Margaret asked.

"That eye of his is special. It allows him enhanced vision far better than any form of visual enhancements that the pandora has. It goes to the point at which it can almost predict the future thanks to how it can see even the most minute of details. It also has other more unique abilities that you might get to see if Minato pushed Kakashi hard enough. Although that shouldn't be too difficult for someone of Minato's calibre." Dr. Aoi said.

"Oh my. That is a most interesting eye that Kakashi has. So that's why he always kept his left eye covered. I wonder what it does. Do you have any idea Ticy? Chiffon wondered aloud.

"No idea Chiffon. Although it is most certainly interesting looking." Ticy commented.

"Match begin!" was the announcement that came through the speakers.

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu!" They both shouted in unison as they ran at each other.

Minato had his fist raised for a quick right hook only for Kakashi to duck and try and deliver and upward strike at his chin. Minato saw this and used Kakashi as a stepping platform to jump into the air and tried to land a drop kick only for Kakashi to roll out of the way. Kakashi tried to land an elbow hit only for it to be stopped by Minato's hand. Minato used the opening to try and deliver a painful knee to the gut only for Kakashi's free hand to come down and stop it. Minato was forcred to move to the side to avaid a kick from Kakashi who quickly used the change in balance to try and land a left hook from Minato only to have Minato duck and try to land a upwards kick at him, using the floor as momentum. Kakashi rolled of the way, creating space between the two shinobi.

"What the hell? They fight better than most hand to hand type pandora." one of the observes blurted out as they watched the two shinobi exchange punches and kicks, both of them seemingly evenly matched.

"I'll have to give you this one. Without the sharingan I would have lost a long time ago." Kakashi said panting a little from exhaustion after the two shinobi had been exchanging blows non-stop for the past 15 minutes.

"Then let's move on." Minato said with a chipper smile.

"Lesson 2: Kenjutsu." They both said in unison.

Kakashi unsealed a chokuto while Minato surged forward with his signature kunai in his left hand. The two of them charged towards each other with Kakashi swinging his chokuto with the intent to try and cut off Minato's head only to have him duck underneath it. Kakashi brought his sword down only for the move to be parried by Minato using his kunai. Minato attempted to embedded the blade deep into the ground by steeping on it only to have to jump up to avoid a sweeping stroke. Minato used the difference in heights to his advantage and brought down his kunai to try and cut Kakashi only for it to be parried by the flat side of the blade, causing sparks to fly.

"They can use bladed weaponry so well too? Just what kind of monsters have you created here Dr. Aoi?" one of the chevalier officers asked flabbergasted.

"I have done nothing except give humanity a better chance at survival. The number of experimental things I implemented with he shinobis are what lead to them being like this. Skilled warriors who are monsters on the battlefield yet still retain every bit of their humanity without any risks of the pandora program. There will be changes implemented with the shinobi at the helm. I guarantee that once all the changes are in, the quality of pandora will be much greater than before." Dr. Aoi said with a confident look.

Back in the field, the clashing of blades had continued, with Kakashi having abandoned his chokuto in favor of two kunais in order to meet Minato's dual wielding style with his specialzied kunai. They had even taken to channeling chakra through their weapons with Kakashi infusing his kunai with lightning chakra while Minato used wind chakra. Minato used the added range of his wind enhanced kunai to great effect as it forced Kakashi on the defensive and even manage to cut Kakashi several times if the condition of his uniform was anything to go by. They clashed once more before creating some distance between them, both of them looking roughed up. The dropped their weapons and looked at each other impassively.

"Lesson 3: Ninjutsu!" They said in unison before their hands blurred through several hand seals.

" **Katon: Karyu Endan/Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** " Minato spewed out a magnificent flame in the shape of a dragon while Kakashi spewed out water which also took the shape of a dragon. The two dragons stared off at each other before clashing, both cancelling each other out, leaving the field covered in steam.

" **Futon:Daitoppa!** " Minato said as he blew out a strong gust of wind that cleared the steam that was obscuring his vision.

" **Katon:Goukakyu No Jutsu!** " Kakashi said as he spewed out a large ball of fire at Minato who managed to leap out of the way.

" **Raiton: Rai Ryoken!** " Minato said as he launched a lightning hound at Kakashi. Acting quickly, Kakashi blurred through hand seals to counter the attack before he got shocked.

" **Doton: Douryuheki!** " Kakashi said as a wall of earth rose to defend him from the lightning attack.

" **Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!** " Minato announced as he blew apart sections of the earth wall. Kakashi leapt out of the way of the inferno and prepared his own fire attack.

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!** " Kakashi said as he spewed little balls of fire randomly at Minato. Minato acted quickly and threw one of his signature kunai at Kakashi.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** " Minato said as he disappeared in a yellow flash before Kakashi was kicked into a wall by him.

"What's say we show of our signature techniques hmm?" Minato said as he held a kunai in his left hand. Kakashi got up and blurred through several hand seals before blue lightning erupted around him with its focal point being his hand. Minato produced a blue orb in his right hand.

" **Chidori/Rasengan!** " The two shinobi charged at each other. Before they clashed though, Minato threw his kunai at the space above Kakashi and disappeared in a yellow flash and grabbed the kunai in mid-air, the rasengan still formed and poised to strike Kakashi from above.

" **Hiriashin Ni no dan!** " Minato muttered. Kakashi, knowing he could not do anything except to step up his game, decided to use his Mangekyou sharingan. The tomoe in his left eye converged and formed a three sided shuriken with its ends overlapping like a circle.

" **Kamui!** " Kakashi muttered as Minato passed right through him and his rasengan drilled into the ground, creating a large crater. Minato flashed away as Kakashi phased into the ground before reappearing some distance away.

"The attack just passed through him?/ How did he phase through the ground?" Were the collective thoughts and mutterings of many of the gathered people.

"You almost had me there. You could have seriously hurt me with your rasengan if I didn't have this!" Kakashi complained while pointing to his left eye.

"Sorry couldn't resist wanted to make you reveal your Kamui." Minato said while chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Try this then, **Rasengan!** " Kakashi said as he created his own blue sphere and started charging towards Minato.

"Tch, don't think you can beat me with my own technique. **Fuuton: Rasengan!** " Minato said as he formed the same blue sphere except his quickly turned white with four tiny blade like protrusions resembling a small fuma shuriken. The two techniques clashed, discharging a large amount of energy, dust and debris. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi slumped to one knee with his right hand covered in cuts and bruises.

"I forgot you could add elements to your rasengan. Didn't think you could do it so quickly though." Kakashi said as he pumped raw medical chakra into his right hand to heal it up.

"Ehehe, I've been working on that. Still can't form a rasenshuriken without a clone though." Minato said while rubbing the back of his head. The two made the seal of reunion and bowed to each other, giving thanks for the excellent spar before walking out of the arena floor.

Meanwhile in the control room and with the audience...

"Those two are monsters! How did Hatake phase through the ground? How is Namikaze so fast? And how are they able to throw around elemental attacks as though they were breathing?" one of the chevalier officials asked.

"I do not know the true powers of the shinobi but I can tell you they are above and beyond anything we can comprehend. #005 Kakashi Hatake, the white fang. #004 Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. #003 Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor. #002 Tobirama Senju, the storm fist. #001 Hashirama Senju." Dr. Aoi stated.

'You are hiding something here Dr. Aoi. If these Shinobi are really so powerful with no drawbacks then why have you not made more of them? And why only field them now?' Sister Margret thought to herself.

"You must get to work creating more of them Dr. Aoi!" The other chevalier officials demanded.

"Unfortunately I don't think that will be possible just yet. The shinobi cores are special in each scenario and it needs to be inserted into compatible newborns and nurtured from there. These 5 were a stroke of luck." Dr. Aoi said trying to prevent the chevalier from prying to deeply.

"Yes that is most unfortunate. But I am sure that with five of them humanity can rest easy knowing that we have better weapons to combat the nova." one of the chevalier officials stated.

"Yes... Now onto the changes that need to be implemented at both East and West Genetics..." Dr. Aoi said.

With the audience.

Everyone was gobsmacked watching the fight between the two shinobi. Many were wondering if they were even human. The way they fought with deadly precision like seasoned warriors despite looking so young and the way they carried themselves in battle spoke volumes about their capabilities not only as warriors but also as leaders. It was now guaranteed though that no one would dare mess with the two Shinobi.

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. I am not going to nerf the shinobi at all so right no really nothing short of an N3 nova can really give them a challenge. There will probably be one or two more chapters before moving on to cannon time period depending on how I decide to do the whole pairing thing. Here is a basic power rating**

 **1: Hashirama Senju**

 **2: Minato Namikaze (Kyuubi)**

 **3: Hiruzen Sarutobi and Tobirama Senju**

 **4: Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake**

 **5: First Three Legendary Pandora**

 **6: The Last two legendary pandora**

 **7: Everyone else falls below here in cannon fashion**

 **Would really appreciate help and opinions on the whole pairing things. Next update will probably be really far away since my internal exams start on monday and I have a month after that to prep for my finals. Don't worry, none of my other stories are abandoned. It's just that finding time to write is really hard now. This update actually started after I uploaded the previous chapter and only just finished.**


End file.
